paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Razor Sub
"In each submarine there are men who, in the hour of emergency or peril at sea, can turn to each other. These men are ultimately responsible to themselves and each other for all aspects of operation of their submarine. They are the crew. They are the ship." :- The Submariner's Creed Tactical Analysis * One of a kind: The Razor Sub is one of the few existing Allied models of submarines. Razor Subs, like all submarines, are invisible on radar, and are excellent harassers, in and out of the seas. * Hit and Ruuuuuuuuun: The Razor Sub is armed with Drill Torpedoes and Drill Bombs. Drill torpedoes are deadly anti ship weapons that damage the opponent after the sub has left by continuously drilling into the enemy. The Drill Bombs are for use against ground targets and act in a similar manner as Drill Torpedoes. However, Drill Bombs are less accurate and can be dodged by faster moving targets. * Help! I'm just a sub: Despite the Razor Sub's many capabilities, it's torpedoes are highly ineffective against infantry, usually missing its target entirely. They also do very very little damage to buildings, which have thick walls that block the torpedoes. * Now this is more like it: Razor crews are often awarded the resources to replace their non functional and obsolete deck gun with a more modern 128mm variant. However, due to the fact that there are very few guns to go around, only the most experienced Razor Sub crews are granted access to them. Background Submarines. Of all the innovations in naval warfare, it is submarines that the Allied Nations have been most reluctant to develop. Soviet submarines during the Second World War became justly hated and feared for the terrible damage they inflicted, and for the total surprise with which they struck. Submarines became so notorious, in fact, that the Allies' own development and deployment of the German GSV-53 Razor-class submarine quickly became an ugly, inconvenient fact of the war rather than a proud innovation of the Allies, and most of the ships were quickly and quietly scrapped after the war's end, with no replacements scheduled. Today, the Allies are happy to do without submarines, declaring them cowardly weapons of the Soviet Union and Empire (though recently, they've stopped saying as much to the latter's face). The one lasting benefit of the Razor submarine was to pass on its name as a designation for Allied attack subs: to the confusion of some, a "razor sub" is simply shorthand for an Allied anti-ship submarine to distinguish it from an "attack sub", which is an enemy vessel. Well, it would be confusing if the Allies employed any razor subs. However, the design was picked up by an obscure German corporation after the war that specialized in deep-sea engineering. Submarines were useful platforms for helping construct oil platforms in the North Sea, and the same corporation developed the mole torpedo during the inter-war period. These destructive little machines were purely intended for civilian usage, to make pre-drilled holes for pipelines and provide some degree of delicacy in undersea demolition work. Brackman Deep Sea Solutions found that the same technology could be applied to missile technology as well, but that would be pushing the Allies' suspension of disbelief. The corporation could likely have done well for itself to sell the technology to the Syndicate, but the corporation's brilliant - if exceedingly eccentric - founder, Dr. Gustaf Brackman, considered the Syndicate far too irresponsible. What drew Dr. Brackman into becoming involved with the Confederate movement, on the other hand, was more simple: friendship. Dr. Brackman had considered President Ackerman a friend - a more than mildly eccentric friend, to be sure, but a good man, and Brackman thought of General Carville as an excellent man as well. Coupled with Brackman's belief in self-determination, he decided to lend support to the Confederate movement by giving them something they lacked: a fleet of combat-ready submarines. With the suspiciously fast and easy conversion of these submarines to military service, every misgiving and fear the Allied Nations harboured about both submarines and the mole torpedoes was justified: these ships are tremendously destructive, and simply surviving a torpedo strike is no cause for relief as the torpedo begins to chew into the target and rip it apart from the inside out, not unlike a short-lived terror drone with a more dynamic entrance. Worse still, the mole missiles are fully operational, and these submarines are well on their way to becoming one of the most infamous weapons of the rebellion. Category:Units Category:Units Originating from Germany